Cherries Fight
by romrom1989
Summary: Edward and Bella were friends in middle school, somethings went wrong and now thay arent. one nigt they had a school reunion bella woke up next to edward .... NAKED! ALL-HUMAN plz be nice its my first story... its a one-shot but in parts!


Bella pov:

_Yesterday I met up with my classmates from middle school, and we all had fun together….it was the first time I drank alcohol…_

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a huge hangover, 'I really shouldn't have drunk' I thought to myself.

I tried to get up but immediately regretted it; my head throbbed so I lay back down and made the biggest mistake of my life… I looked to my left….. There he was my own personal Greek god.

Edward Cullen, yes I did say Edward Cullen. The hottest guy in our class, all the girls basically threw themselves at him, he was tall, handsome, sweet and a gentlemen.

Well we started way back in middle school...

---------------------------------------------------- Flashback ----------------------------------------------------------------

Edward his sister Alice, his brother Emmet and I entered the same middle school, we got along almost immediately.

"Hi my name Isabella swan. Please call me Bella"

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you" he said shaking my hand; I couldn't keep my eyes way from his green orbs till one very short pixie cleared her throat loudly.

"I'm Alice; we have to go shopping together! Yeah were going to be the best of friends!!!!!!"

We became best friends. Edward and I were stuck to each other like paper was stuck to glue; we used to talk about anything and everything. When we entered high school he suddenly became tall and popular with the girls I was so jealous so….I told him that I have already experienced it! He got mad but there was a glimpse of sadness in his eyes … after that we never talked to each other……..

-------------------------------------------------- End of flashback ------------------------------------------------------------

And now he's lying next to me shirtless his muscles toned and ever so touchable _snap out of it bella _ok ignore that, I looked around there was no way this was my room nor Edwards then it hit me……. We were in a hotel.

I gasped I wanted to scream so badly but I knew if I did I would wake Edward up, _maybe I can just get out of here before he wakes up… yeah I should _ just as I was about to Edward started to wake-up _shit_ I pretended to be asleep Edward got up and stretched his muscles.

"Hey bells "

"Hurry up and wake up" _wait…did we do __it__ or not?????_

I got up and Edward offered to walk me home. It was an awkward silence that neither of us wanted to break "so..." Edward began "are you feeling alright?"

I sucked a breath _which part is he referring to? _I thought.

"Err…I'm fine"

He sighted "I see" I looked at him "see ya" he yawned sleepily walking away.

"What….what's up with that attitude!!!!!" I thought angrily.

I was so annoyed _so you think you're so experienced now? Just because he's gotten a bit cuter! I don't understand WHY girls like him?????_

'_**Maybe for the same reason u like him'**_

_Shut up mind _

The next day: school:

"So…in the end you still can't remember whether you did it or not" Alice asked me

"I give up" she said

"Can't you feel more sympathy for me? I mean let's just put up my carelessness aside for the time being"

"Ok from your description, it seems that you didn't do _it_, right?"

"….."

"……"

"Well, guys are creatures that do _it _without feeling any love and such right? Not that I would know"

"And they would treat you coldly after doing _it_, right? Not that I would know" I agreed.

Alice and I still had our V-cards, at least Alice does she says she wants to wait till her special someone appears she thinks she has this kind of physic power that she can see the future and in her so called **vision** she saw herself happy and all cuddly with _him_…which she calls Jasper. As for me I already know but… if he only knew.

"Speaking of which, guys will know if the girl is a virgin when he does it with her"

_Oh shit_

"Wha... how???"

"I don't know… males don't allow females who've had sex with other males to have their babies ...I guess its basic instinct for living things"

"Help me Alice… he's going to kill me for lying to him"

Edward just had to choose that moment to enter the classroom

_Crap Crap Crap_

"Isn't this perfect? Go ask him properly now!" Alice whispered to me

"See you later bella" she screamed exiting

_Damn you Alice_

It was silent in an awkward way...

"You were loud" he commented.

"It's low of you to eavesdrop" _crap he heard_

Edward sighed "what?" I asked

"…it's ok with whoever as long as they're girls or guys' will be cold to girls after having sex… do you think that's normal for most guys?"He asked

"And here I thought you were experienced. Or..."

Edward's face was dangerously close to mine "do you prefer a brute like that"

His eyes where boring into mine& my heart was beating a thousand beats a second _god Edward is so close he can hear my heartbeat!!!!_

"Are.." I began

"Are you by any chance interested in what my type is?" I was so angry I was grinding my teeth…

All of a sudden Edward started laughing _his beautiful velvety laugh_ scratch that…

"Hahahahaha what the hell is up with that serious face, lov- uh Bella"

My face was beat red now "Sh-sh-shut up! I wasn't being serious at all!!!"

"Too bad" Edward was trying to hold back his laugh

"I-i-i- I'm leaving"

Edward sighed "Well, rather than you being aloof… I think being like this is cuter"

Now I was sure my cheeks were a deep red color, what really surprised me is that Edward was also blushing!! He turned away and left, all I could think about is that _**why?!?!?**_


End file.
